You Come to Still my Heart
by Nille815
Summary: A different take on how Jack changed his mind. Set right after "Eggtown"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've always wanted to try and write about when Jack changed his mind about the whole Aaron issue. So here's part 1 of 2 of my slightly different take on it. Set a couple of days after the cab scene in "Eggtown". As always, I hope you like it and remember feedback is very much appreciated. Oh and the title is from "_I Promise You_" a beautiful song by Judith Owen.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah... Sadly I still don't own a thing :(

* * *

_Part I_

Jack had his head buried in a file when a soft but urgent knock on his office door pulled him from the case in front of him. He looked up to find one of the nurses from the children's ward standing in the doorway, wearing a vary expression.

"Dr. Shephard, do you have a second?" She greeted him, pausing a moment to make sure she hadn't interrupted anything too important.

"Sure Beth. What can I do for you?" Jack responded with an easy smile, not minding the distraction one bit. He was preparing for a surgery he had scheduled later, but at the moment he was just staring himself blind in all the statistics of the procedure. It was fairly simple and he knew what he was doing.

"Miss Austen is here-" Beth started, wringing her hands together.

Jack felt his heart stop and instantly he feared the worst. He was out of the chair and halfway across his office in a matter of seconds, "Is she alright?"

"Her son was injured. She's down by the waiting area at pediatrics..." Here she stopped again, deliberating on how to continue, "She's asking for you."

Despite everything he felt his heart constrict painfully at the thought of Aaron being hurt, "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I'm sorry."

He hesitated only a second before making his way out of the office intent on finding Kate. Beth trailed slightly behind him and he noticed the look on her face. She wasn't sure it had been a good thing to tell him. Jack sighed, mentally cursing the gossips of St. Sebastian's. They had been rescued more than a year and a half ago and yet the oceanic six were still famous. No one knew exactly what had happened between himself and Kate, but everyone was aware that there was history between them and that for some reason things between them had gone south. The rumor of him being at her trial just a couple of days ago had spread like wildfire.

Jack stopped a second, turning around to face the nurse, "Thanks for letting me know Beth."

She gave a slight nod in response, sending him a relieved smile.

He turned away from her, quickly making his way down the hallway, opting to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. His heart had started to race and he felt the adrenalin pump through his veins as he bounded down the steps. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing her again so soon... or Aaron. But he pushed all of that to the back of his mind. His issues didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was Kate... and making sure Aaron was alright.

* * *

Jack found her pacing in the almost empty waiting area. Her arms were crossed against her stomach and he felt his heart break at the sight of her pale face and red rimmed eyes. He approached her slowly, but she didn't seem to notice him at all. He felt uncertain of himself all of a sudden as he remembered the last time they'd seen each other. He had no idea what to expect from her.. or himself for that matter.

After a moment, he cleared his throat, "Kate?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, obviously startled. And he was unable to read the myriad of emotions crossing her face when she recognized him.

"Jack." Her voice trembled slightly and a watery smile graced her lips.

He felt his uncertainty at the situation melt away at the sight of her so broken and it only took a moment for him to close the distance between them. Her face seemed to crumble as he came to stand in front of her and he didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. She grabbed the front of his scrubs in response, her fists bunching the blue fabric as she seemed to collapse into him, resting her forehead against his chest. He held her a little tighter and felt more than heard the sobs wracking through her body. He hated to see her this upset, her tears tugged painfully at him.

He had no idea how long they stood like that, her clinging to him as if he was her lifeline, him rubbing her back in soothing circles and whispering words of comfort in her ear. But eventually she calmed down and Jack felt her take a couple of deep breaths before leaning back slightly. He loosened his hold on her, but couldn't bring himself to let her go completely.

Kate's tight grip on his scrubs loosened and she brought her hands to her face, wiping away her tears as she stepped back from him. His hands fell limply from her elbows and he stuffed them in his pockets, feeling a little awkward. She looked up at him after a moment, her eyes still shining, and he tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "I know what you said... I just didn't know who else to-"

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted her, eager to put her at ease. She needed him, nothing else mattered to him at that moment. She seemed relieved at his response and sheepishly wiped at his scrubs, trying to dry the spot where her tears had soaked through. Jack chuckled a little at her efforts and closed a hand around hers on his chest, stopping her. Kate looked at him questioningly and he shook his head at her in response, instead leading her by the hand over to a couch in the corner of the room and gestured for her to sit. She complied, sinking down on the couch as if she had been drained of all her energy and he settled beside her, keeping her hand infolded in his.

"What happened?" He finally asked, keeping his voice low and comforting while hiding his own concern for Aaron.

Instant tears sprang to her eyes, but she held them back, "I don't know... We were at the park and Aaron was on the seesaw with another boy, his mom was watching them and I just looked away for a _second_... and-" Her voice broke and he tightened his hold on her hand, his thumb stroking the back of it..

Kate waited a moment before continuing, looking completely lost, "He fell and... and he landed badly on his arm. He's in surgery now... The doctors said something about a displaced fracture. I don't know what that means?"

Jack felt relieved that it wasn't any more serious than a broken arm, but he could tell from her look that she desperately wanted him to explain and he did his best to reassure her, "That just means it wasn't an even break – they just need to realign the bones again. Don't worry it's a really simple procedure, he'll be out of surgery in no time... I promise."

She nodded meekly, "If I hadn't looked away..."

"Kate, kids fall and hurt themselves all the time-"

"But if I had just-"

"Kate," he gently interrupted her, urging her to look at him instead of the floor, "It's _not_ your fault."

Jack could tell she wasn't completely convinced, but she _was_ listening to him, searching his eyes intently, "He's gonna be okay... Trust me."

She nodded at him and took a deep breath, accepting his words. She removed her hand from his to wipe away her remaining tears and he felt the loss of her warmth immediately. He pulled some tissues from a box on a table beside the couch and handed them to her and Kate rewarded him with a real smile as she dried her cheeks with it.

"Thank you." She told him softly, the vulnerability in her voice tugging at his heart.

She folded up the tissue in one hand and surprised him by returning her other hand to his, lacing their fingers together. She seemed unconscious of her move as she closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her head rest against the wall.

"Anytime." Jack replied with a smile, his voice low and earnest.

Kate didn't ask him to stay, but her vice like grip on his hand convinced him that she wanted him to. So he decided to stay and wait with her, unable to deny her silent request.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long in updating this... RL totally got in the way! Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, all your amazing feedback just makes my days and it's what fuels my muse when nothing else can :) I've decided to split this up, so there will definitely be a third part to this story, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Jack had no idea how long he and Kate sat together in silence and waited for news about Aaron. She was still holding his hand tightly and every once in a while she would sigh, but other than that she was as still as night, but he felt her restlessness. She was scared and he couldn't blame her. Despite his calm facade his own heart was still racing a little.

And he also felt slightly guilty, it was a horrible situation, but he couldn't help but enjoy being with her like this. He couldn't remember the last time they'd shared such an intimate moment. Of course he knew that that was all his doing. He had told her needed time to understand and figure this whole sister thing out... But somehow days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and now almost a year had gone by. He'd buried himself deep in his work and tried to forget _everything_. But he couldn't. Kate was always there at the back of his mind. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget his feelings for her. He couldn't fill the void that she left with work.

He felt her shift next to him, accidentally brushing her shoulder against his. He looked at her then and found her smiling a little sadly at him.

"What?" he questioned, after clearing his throat a little. It felt weird to break the silence.

"You really think he's gonna be okay?" She asked, her tone similar to his.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and returned her smile, "Yeah, I really think he's gonna be okay."

A sense of deja vu settled over him as he locked eyes with her and for just a moment, it felt like nothing had changed between them. Her smile widened a little as if she felt it too.

"Miss Austen?"

Kate tore her eyes away from his to look at the doctor that had approached and quickly stood, with Jack following her. But she didn't let go of his hand. Jack recognized Dr. Forster and exchanged a smile with her, relieved that she didn't seem to question his presence.

"Is he okay?" Kate asked asked urgently, her voice catching slightly.

"Your son is going to be just fine. The surgery went well, there were no complications. We put his arm in a cast and the pain will be minimal for him." Dr. Forster explained with a well trained patience.

"Oh thank God." Kate muttered, sharing a relieved smile with Jack.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked and noted the surprised look Kate cast his way. He met her questioning gaze and tried his best at giving her a reassuring smile.

"Of course. He's going to wake up soon from the anesthesia, so if you'd follow me?" The doctor turned and Jack made to follow her, but Kate tugged on his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you sure?" She whispered so only he could hear her and looked at him pointedly. The vulnerable hope in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat and he knew exactly what she was referring to.

He was about to speak, but he was interrupted by his pager, alerting him that he was in fact still at work. He cursed the damned thing as he pulled it from his white coat pocket and checked who was paging him. His surgery had been moved up.

Kate was still looking at him in that way and he hated that he had to leave her, "I'm sorry... I have to go, a surgery's been moved."

Her hand slipped slowly from his, the hope in her eyes disappearing and he could tell that she was trying really hard to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry-"

"No... Don't be," She interrupted him, waving of his concern, "Go."

"I'll find you later, okay?" He promised her, trying his best to reassure her.

Kate didn't answer him, only nodded at him before she turned around to follow Dr. Forster. He watched her go, rooted to the spot. He looked down at his left hand that had been entwined with hers and flexed his fingers.

He felt cold suddenly.

* * *

Hours later, finally out of surgery, Jack shrugged out of his scrubs and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Grabbing his jacket, phone and keys he left his office, still intent on finding Kate before he went home. It was pretty late, but he hoped they would still be there.

To say that he didn't feel conflicted about seeing Aaron would be a lie. But he'd promised Kate and there was a part of him that was dying to see him. To make sure he was alright... and to see just how much he looked like her. His _sister_. The sister he had left behind. The sister he would never get a chance to was the hardest part. The guilt and all the unanswered questions about his family. He often wondered what he would have done if he'd known on the island that the sweet blonde girl called Claire was his sister. His world had literally been flipped upside down when Carole Littleton had revealed the truth about his family. Not only did he have a sister, but they had been on the same plane to L.A. They'd survived the same crash and lived through the same hell on that island without ever knowing they were siblings. He pictured her in his mind, and it gnawed at him that there was nothing he could do for her. The island was gone... and so was she.

And Jack was tired. Tired of hiding behind the guilt and the fear. And he was tired of trying to live his life without Kate. It didn't feel like living, he was just... existing. Today finally made him realize that the only way for him to deal with it was to face it and try to move past it. Aaron, his _nephew_, was still here and under the care of the woman he was still so much in love with. There was nothing he could do for Claire... but he _could _be there for her son.

"_But, if at anytime you change your mind... Come and see us." _

Kate's words echoed in his head, like they had done for days. He marveled at the fact that she was still... _waiting_ for him. Even after so much time. He knew that he had to try for her sake. For Aaron and for himself. If he didn't he would never be happy. And the worst part of it all was that he had been so ready for a life with her when they had returned to the real world. They had opened up to each other and slowly but steadily been building towards _something_. She had bought a house and settled down, made a life for herself and she didn't hide the fact that she wanted him to be a part of it. And for a while they had been happy.

Kate still wanted that. She still wanted him. _She_ had stopped running, so why couldn't he?

* * *

After making his way down to pediatrics, he soon found Dr. Forster and asked her for Aaron's room number, feeling resolved and determined to show Kate that if she was still willing to give them a real chance, then so was he.

"They're right down this hall, third room on your left." She told him with a smile still not questioning him about anything and he was grateful.

"Thank you."

He took a deep breath and found his nerve before walking down the hall. The door to the room was open, and he halted at the threshold. Looking inside, his eyes went instantly to Kate who was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up next to the hospital bed. She had pulled her hair up into a loose bun, one hand was under her chin, supporting her head, the other was lying across the bed, holding on to the uninjured hand of the little boy. She was clearly exhausted. If she noticed him, she didn't let on. And finally Jack settled his eyes on Aaron. He looked exactly like he imagined he would and it surprised him how not unsettling it was. The cast on his arm and the big bed made him look so small and Jack felt an instant need to protect him. He quenched the expected wave of guilt and instead he focused on the small relief he felt at actually seeing him again.

"Hey." He greeted her, hoping to get her attention.

She turned at the sound of his voice and the smile she sent his way took his breath away, "Hi," she replied, keeping her voice low as to not wake up Aaron.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked, gesturing to the sleeping boy.

"He's fine... Just sleeping it off. They said I could take him home in the morning." Kate explained, the relief clear in her voice.

"That's good."

She nodded in reply, looking at the blond boy fondly, running her fingers through his hair before taking his hand in hers again. They didn't look like each other at all of course, but she seemed so natural with him, that it wasn't hard to believe that he was hers. He remembered being impressed with her ability to slip into that role. But she had told him how hard it could be, back when they were still confiding in each other. Still talking.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her, "Coffee maybe or something from the cafeteria?"

"No..." She shook her head gently, "I'm good. But thank you."

He remembered his earlier resolve and crossed the threshold into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Kate looked up at him in surprise and watched him closely as he pulled another chair up beside hers and sat down. A comfortable silence settled over them and for a while he was content to just sit with her and watch over Aaron. But after a while he felt Kate watching him and he knew she was trying to figure him out, trying to figure out why he was still here.

"He's gotten so big." He whispered, not knowing where else to start.

Kate smiled knowingly, "Yeah... and he was so brave when he woke up. He didn't even cry or anything... He's even excited about the cast. He said he can't wait to come home and draw on it."

She laughed a little and he joined in, "Kids are like that. Resilient."

Another moment of silence passed passed before she looked at him again, "Thank you... for today, it means a lot that you waited with me. And that you're here now... I know it's difficult." Her smile was warm, but bittersweet.

Jack released a deep breath, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, knotting his hands together. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look her in the eye, when he was well aware that he didn't deserve her understanding. He had been a coward for way too long.

"It shouldn't be though." He stated, and continued when he felt her questioning stare, "Difficult I mean."

Kate didn't reply, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her shift in the chair, focusing all her attention on him.

"I don't want it to be..." He admitted, finally bringing himself to look at her.

* * *

_A little cliffe for ya' to keep things interesting ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Whoa finally I manged to get this done - I'm so sorry for keeoing you all waiting, but some parts of this just didn't want to be written. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews :) This is not going to be a long fic, because I simply don't have the time, _but_ there is going to be a 4th chapter :D Enjoy - and remember feedback makes the world a better place!

* * *

A deafening silence filled the room as Jack's whispered words faded away. Only the soft sounds of Aaron's breathing and his own thundering heart reached his ears. A moment passed and a flicker of hope softened the look in Kate's eyes as she watched him and Jack found himself unable to look away from her. He finally released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I mean Aaron... He's family." Jack whispered, his hand finding Kate's that was still wrapped around Aaron's little fist, "And I don't know why it's taken me so long to realize that... I want that."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his thumb softly stroking across her knuckles, "That I want _this_." Jack continued, encouraged by the timid smile that had started to form on her face.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked him, her soft voice begging him not to let her down.

Jack hesitated slightly before tearing his eyes away from her to look at Aaron lying asleep in the hospital bed. He was so tiny and innocent and for once looking at him, Jack didn't see Claire's face, he didn't feel the weight of all his unresolved family issues or the fear of failing. He just saw a little boy that deserved _more_ from him. And Jack knew that somewhere deep inside, he cared about him. He _wanted_ to be there for him.

A weight lifted off his shoulders as Jack locked eyes with the love of his life, "I still got some things I need to work on...but yeah, I'm _sure_." He answered her, the resolve clear in his voice as his lips stretched into a timid grin. And he felt something wonderful click into place inside him at Kate's soft, but brilliant answering smile. As if a vital missing piece of him had finally found its way home.

"Okay." She responded, her eyes shining.

"Okay." Jack whispered, grateful for the second chance she was willing to give him.

A new sense of relief washed over him as they continued to smile at each other. The warmth of their linked hands rushed through him and the slight blush on her cheeks made him tingle with anticipation. Biting her lip, Kate ducked her head and turned in her chair to face Aaron again as she slid her hand out from underneath Jack's. He lamented her touch immediately, but she surprised him by shifting closer to him and then slowly resting her head on his shoulder. Jack didn't hesitate long before leaning back in his own chair and sneaking his arm around her. Kate settled more comfortably against him and he tightened his hold on her, reveling in the feeling of having her so close.

* * *

When Jack awoke a couple of hours later, it was still pretty early, and he found himself alone in the room with Aaron, who was still sleeping soundly. Jack shifted uncomfortably, his back hurting a little after sleeping in the chair, but he shook it off. After all he had slept in worse places. _Far worse_. He leaned forward in his seat and turned his attention to the sleeping boy, hoping to distract himself from where his mind had wandered.

His nephew's little chest rose with each breath he took, calm and seemingly unaware of the cast wrapped around his arm. His nose crinkled a little in his sleep and Jack caught himself smiling at the scene in front of him.

A quiet "Hi," sounded from the doorway and he turned his head towards Kate as she entered the room.

"Hey." He responded, rising from his seat. Her smile was warm and she came to a stop in front of him. He felt his cheeks warm under her gaze, suddenly very aware of how close they had been not so long ago.

"I just went to sign his release forms. I don't want him to wake up here..." Kate explained quietly as she walked around him, brushing her arm against his, to get to the bed.

He turned with her, watching as she ran her hand fondly over Aaron's cheek and leaned down to draw the covers back from his little form. He whimpered a little in response, but Kate was quick to soothe him, "It's okay sweetie, we're going home," she whispered as she gathered him up in her arms.

Jack slid off his suit jacket and handed it to her, "Here..."

She tilted her head at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I'll drive you home." He answered her simply, hoping that she'd accept the offer.

Kate smiled gently in response, taking the jacket from him and wrapped it around Aaron, so he could keep warm. He snuggled into it while wrapping his good arm around Kate's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning her attention form the boy in her arms to the man in front of her, clearly touched by his gesture.

He didn't know what to say, so he just smiled in return and lead her from the room with his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

On the way home, Kate still seemed exhausted and alternated between resting her head against the cool window and looking in concern at Aaron in the backseat.

"He's fine Kate... stop worrying."

"I know." She responded, "I'm just checking."

Jack chuckled lightly at her and she smiled in return, while shaking her head a little. The rest of the drive to her house was quiet but comfortable. But as they pulled up outside her house, Jack suddenly felt nervous. He hadn't been to the house in months. It had just started to feel like home in the weeks before... before his fathers funeral. He shook his unease off him and remembered his resolve. He looked at Kate sitting beside him, her eyes closed, and took strength from the calm smile on her face.

"Kate?... We're here." He whispered, touching her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes and looked at him, looking a little embarrassed that she'd fallen asleep.

She blushed and ducked her head as she got out of the car, and he followed her. Kate gathered Aaron in her arms again and Jack followed behind her as they made their way up to the house. She struggled with her keys and he took them from her with a gentle smile and opened the front door for her. Jack followed her inside, closing the door behind them slowly.

Entering the quiet house, he felt another wave of unease. Coming here again made his decision real, it felt like a test somehow. A test that he desperately didn't want to fail. The house looked the same to him, but a lot had changed since the last time he was here. He was unhappy to find that he felt a little out of place in her home. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, a nervous habit of his and hoped that Kate wouldn't notice his hesitation.

Kate halted by the stairs and turned around to face him, still cradling Aaron against her chest, "I'm gonna go up and tuck him in. Why don't you go and make us some coffee?" She suggested in a casual tone, but the hopeful look in her eyes gave her away. And it tugged at his heart.

"Okay." He replied in that same casual tone, as if it wasn't a big deal that he was actually here.

He watched her as she walked up the stairs, before turning and walking to the kitchen. He didn't bother with switching on the lights, as the morning light had started to spill in from the windows. Thankfully the coffee was in the same cupboard as it had always been and so was the mugs. It was a small detail and somewhat odd, but somehow it helped Jack feel more at ease. He had to smile; of course coffee would make him relax in a situation like this.

The soft sound of the coffeemaker filled the otherwise quiet kitchen as Jack waited for Kate to come downstairs again. A somewhat familiar picture on the refrigerator caught his attention, and he came to stand in front of it. The setting was familiar and he recognized it as Hurley's birthday party from last year. Kate was holding baby Aaron tight in the photo, her smile natural and soft as she looked at the boy in her arms. Aaron was grinning from ear to ear, playing with the pink lei around Kate's neck, totally oblivious of the picture being taken in that moment. They were a beautiful pair.

"You probably don't remember, but you're the one who took that photo." Kate greeted him as she entered the kitchen, with his jacket in her hands.

He blushed at being caught staring so intently at a picture of her and ducked his head, staring at the floor before looking back up at her, "No, I remember." He admitted.

Grinning in response, she handed him her jacket, "Here..."

"Thanks." He replied, taking it from her, as she passed him.

Kate gestured for him to take a seat at the kitchen table and then poured the ready coffee in the two mugs he found earlier. A comfortable silence enveloped them as she joined him at the table, offering him a mug and he accepted it gratefully, taking a sip from the hot liquid. The last remnants of doubt and insecurity washed away as they shared an easy smile and started talking quietly together. For a moment it felt like no time had passed since the last time he had been sitting in her kitchen. Sitting there together, drinking coffee and smiling shyly at each other, felt so normal that it was almost impossible for him remember a time when this hadn't been an everyday occurrence. He was loathe to think of all the time he had wasted being stubborn and afraid, when all he wanted, all he had _ever_ wanted was to be with her.

Jack had no idea how long they talked, but in a moment of silence, he noticed Kate was tapping her fingers against the palm of her hand. He recognized the nervous gesture and asked her, "Are you okay?"

She folded her hands together, smiling a little sheepishly, "Yeah... I'm just a little shook up still. It's not everyday you take your kid to the hospital."

Hesitating only a moment, he slid his hand across the table, covering hers with his giving them a gentle squeeze, "You did good... and don't worry, Aaron's going to be just fine."

Smiling, Kate turned her hands, intertwining one of them with his, "I know."

She locked her eyes with his and Jack felt a tender warmth wrap around his heart. He still marveled at the fact that she had waited so long for him. It had broken both their hearts when he'd put a stop to their blossoming relationship all those months ago... And yet here she was, being vulnerable with him, allowing him in to her heart again. And Jack knew exactly how hard that was for her. In that way they had always been the same. Stubborn broken souls with unbreakable barriers, but together they had somehow managed to chip away at all that armor. He wasn't afraid to need her, and she was no longer afraid of being needed.

Jack took a deep calming breath and whispered, "I should go... And you should get some rest before he wakes up." Breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen on them. She nodded without saying anything and rose from the table without letting go of his hand and he followed her out in to the living room.

They stopped by the door and Kate looked down at their linked hands, "Do you wanna come by later for dinner?" She asked him, her voice catching slightly.

Her request was expected but none the less, it made him grin from ear to ear. He felt no doubt and no reason to hesitate in answering her. There was nothing he wanted more than to see her again soon... And he was looking forward to spending some time with Aaron, even though his heart raced nervously at the thought. His decision was made.

"I'd love too." He replied, tucking his hand underneath her chin, making her look at him.

A timid smile graced her face and he felt more than saw her move closer to him. Her close proximity made his heart race in a completely different way and he moved his hand along her jaw, cupping her face gently. Kate melted into his touch, seemingly gravitating even closer to him as she closed her eyes. Longing and desire sizzled in the few inches between them, and before Jack could over think it, he closed his lips over hers. Her free hand traveled up his chest and grasped at his shirt as she moved her mouth slowly against his and warmth flooded his senses as he re-familiarized himself with her kiss. He pulled her slightly closer for a moment, savoring the promise it held, before breaking away slowly.

Kate remained close, resting her forehead against his, her warm breath fanning against his mouth . Eventually she untangled her hand from his shirt and took a little step back, looking up at him. Her smile was contagious and Jack felt his own lips curve in a smile.

He backed away from her, opening the door slowly and letting go of her hand. Stepping outside he turned around to face her, enjoying the breathless look she shot him.

"I'll see you tonight." Jack promised her, before turning around and walking to his car, feeling free and unburdened for the first time in so long. Looking over his shoulder, he was glad to see Kate still watching him from the doorway with a smile matching his.


End file.
